Days Before The Mission
by MissVoltage
Summary: A Hellsing RP taking place at Millennium headquarters a week before Jan goes to eliminate the Round Table members and Hellsing. Captain/Jan/Dok. YAOI.


**A/N: This story is an RP done with NekoMataGrl of Y!gallery  
**

**Jan= LoveyourflyingV (me) Captain and Dok=NekoMataGrl**

* * *

It was late, but that hadn't kept Dok from continuing his work. The scientist had been shut up in his lab for nearly three days now, completely alone. He was tired, and rather bored, but persisted as diligently as ever to complete the new chips. They were getting so close, now...so close to uncovering the last links that would create full-fledged vampires. The blonde sighed, opting to take a short break and placed his face in his hands. He wanted some company...even Schrödinger would do. No...wait...maybe not Schrö.

But luckily for Dok, or maybe not so lucky, Warrant Officer Schrödinger was not the one who decided to pay a boredom induced visit to his lab. The FREAK scratched his head through the wool-knit beanie, groaning audibly as he stalked down the halls and scaring quite a few soldiers with his disturbing presence. Was today a day, or rather, night, for violence? Or maybe some thing a bit more exciting? "Fuckin… How do these fucks survive? There ain't a bitch worth fuckin fer a hundred miles, and the only two on board ain't fuckin happenin. One's a fuckin ugly ass she-man with huge tits, and the other would probably fuck me to death with her gun… which given a little thought could be kind of hot." Jan Valentine voiced his opinions to any and all he passed; he felt this was an absolute travesty. But he wasn't looking just for pussy tonight, and there were several officers in Millennium he wouldn't mind having a go at. That was how Jan found himself busting open the door to Herr Doktor's lab. "What up, bitch?"

When the tanned FREAK burst into his lab, Dok didn't flinch. He was used to intrusions such as these, and the more subtle ones of Schrödinger that his nerves had long past dulled and accepted this as a state of normalcy. The Aryan groaned slightly, lifting dark-rimmed eyes towards the vampire. "Vhat der hell do you want, Jan? I'm busy," he replied curtly. Between Schrödinger and Jan, Dok would have taken the catboy for company any day. The younger Valentine was loud, disrespectful, and more than just a pain in the ass.

Jan just shrugged. He was as used to people being annoyed by him as Dok was to disruptions. He waltzed over to Dok with much more flair than needed, and put his arms on either side of table around the blonde, trapping him in. "Dunno. I'm bored as fuck and the only thing I gotta do anytime soon is go on that mission to the bitch's mansion, so I'm findin myself with an open schedule these days." The man like to play games, but wasted no time hiding his intentions or what he wanted. Jan ground his crotch gently against Dok's backside. "Wanna play Doctor? Ya can gimme another prostate exam. Fuck those fingers are nice!"

He didn't feel too intimidated by the man, but Dok hated the confinement and when he felt Jan's crotch playfully grinding against his ass, he whirled on the stool to face him. "I'll say this one last time, Jan. Let's see if you can get it through that thick skull of yours... I. Am. Busy. If you're so horny, vhy don't you go have that brother of yours fuck you, eh?" he growled, clenching the younger man's privates none-too-gently. He was somewhat surprised that the Valentine brother would come to him with his needs and though there was no feeling of honor, he too was with a need to release his tension. Still, he wasn't about to let Jan feel as though he had any control over the scientist.

"Oh c'mon bitch! You know you want to. Yer all pent up and in need of a good fuck. Since yer so interested in Luke, I can call him in here to join us if ya like." That hand was nearly crushing his junk, but Jan wasn't about to let up, not when he was this damn hard and there were too many pieces of ass around here that he could fuck with. "Don't ya wanna see yer lab all fucked up from fuckin just once? I know I do. Don't be a fuckin pussy man, c'mon!"

He was pissing the German off with his arrogance and he growled audibly. If Jan wanted to play, then Dok would play...but the scientist always played to win. Tonight, he'd pull out his trump card. "CAPTAIN!" he bellowed. There was very little time before the silent officer entered the room and Dok motioned his head towards Jan. "Der little boy wants to play...but I need ein little help. You in?" The platinum-blonde nodded and closed the door behind him, locking it. He strode towards the two and with no trouble at all, picked the FREAK up by his collar and suspended him off of the floor. The scientist sneered and ungloved his hands, tracing a soft finger down the dark man's throat. "If der little bitch wants to play, Herr Doktor und his Captain vill gladly oblige. Now, vhat does our little faggot want them to do?" he leered.

"Ow! You fuck!" Jan wasn't a small man by any means, but both the Captain and Dok were much taller than him and he dangled helplessly, nearly choking on his track suit. "Fuckin pussies! Put me down!" He turned his head away from Dok's hands, snarling angrily like a wet cat at being touched. "Don't fuckin touch me bitch! I ain't playin yer little games with Mr. I never fuckin talk cus I'm so much goddamn better than everybody. You fucks." But he was still helplessly in the air, unable to do much more than talk… as usual.

"Oh...He's ein vocal little cunt, isn't he? Und so disrespectful! I think ve're going to have to teach him some manners, Hans." Dok was beginning to enjoy this. He resented the dark-haired punk, resented that he had no respect for his superiors. A swift hand made contact with Jan's face, making sure to catch a couple of piercings to add to the pain. "Listen, you bitch... If you want to play vith me, you play by mein rules or you get hurt. It's that simple. You vere right...I've been dying for ein gut fuck und if it tears up mein lab, so be it; you'll be cleaning it up." he purred. Behind the young man, Hans allowed his free hand to begin playing with the waist of the navy pants, his eyes glimmering with a feral look of excitement.

"Bitch! Don't fuckin hit me!" Jan growled out. He could taste blood in his mouth from the powerful disciplinary act. But being a vampire and all, it just turned him on even more. Sure he was pissed as hell, but this was Jan Valentine, and a fight went perfectly naturally with a fuck. Pleasure was only delicious when you had to seek it through pain. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed the lapel of Dok's jacket, trying to pull him closer. "You don't even fuckin know what you're getting into, you fuck. Hey! Frankenstein, stop fuckin gropin me!"

The scientist grinned and slapped the younger man again. "I'll hit you if I like; that's certainly no sort of attitude to show your new master. If you vould, Hans," he gestured to one of the exam tables. The Captain took the struggling FREAK and shoved him into the cold steel and Dok followed, strapping Jan's legs down. "I'll do you ein favor, boy; I'll give you ein choice. You can behave und let der Captain hold you down, or you can continue to act childishly und I'll strap your arms as vell und give you ein spanking. Vhat say you?" He removed his other glove and shrugged off the jacket, not wanting to give the angry man anything else to grab.

Fuck those fucking strong mother fuckers! Jan really couldn't move on the table at all, and if he thought about it he would realize how deadly being on that table was. That table was meant to hold the strongest of supposedly immortal creatures and to restrain them at all costs. But if Captain Gunsche was holding him down instead of being strapped down, he felt as though there was some glimmer of hope that he could escape in one way or another. After all, he was Jan fuckin Valentine! He decided to play their game for now, and then pull out the aces when he had their trust. "Damn bitch, I didn't know you were into the kinky shit." He leered with a big fang-bearing grin and turned his eyes up to Hans. "You think you can hold me down and teach me a lesson, you silent fuck?" Jan licked his pierced lips at the werewolf, amber eyes glowing with mischief.

Dok rounded the table to face Jan and bent low to meet his yellow gaze with his own icy blue one. He'd removed his glasses and placed them with his other things and with a flick of his nimble hands, had retrieved the FREAK's beanie and flung it across the room. "There are ein lot of things you don't know about your Doktor...und you're going to find out quite ein few of them tonight. For one, he does not tolerate disobedient little cunts like you. He'll still play vith you, oh ja...He'll play. I want you absolutely avare, though, that if you decide to bite either one of us, mein Captain vill snap that pretty little neck of yours und ve'll just make another one." As if to add emphasis to the Aryan's threat, Hans moved his grip north to encircle the vampire's neck and gave it a tight squeeze, holding it firmly in strong hands. The dark-blonde moved around the table again, tugging Jan's sweat-pants down harshly and running one finger gently over the crack of his ass. "Now...vhat should Dok do vith his new plaything?"

A little angry moan came out of the proud Valentine when the werewolf's big hand wrapped around his throat. He loved violence, and the very hope of a fight, no matter how one sided, made him incredibly hard. "Whatever dood. You're fuckin crushin my junk here and its pissin me off, so you better decide what you're gonna do to me quick." He didn't have a threat to back it up, because he knew he was in no position to make threats at all. "Why would I waste my time bitin one of you two fucks? You'd just fuckin fry me. C'mon bitch, I ain't that stupid."

"Gut! You aren't as stupid as you look. I just want to make sure before you lend us your...talents. First, though, I seem to recall you wanting ein prostate exam. Let your Dok see vhat ve have to vork vith," he purred. He motioned to Captain who promptly hauled Jan to kneel on his hands and knees. Hans lowered his pants and shed his coat, then sat on the head of the table and gave the tanned vampire a demanding look. From behind them, the scientist had found some lube and was now working a single, lithe finger into the younger man.

Jan was grunting in a weird kind of embarrassment he didn't want to own up to. The 'prostate exam' had been a half assed attempt at a pickup line, but he hadn't expected Dok to take it so literally, nor had he expected the stoic Captain to join them. He looked at the naked werewolf sitting before him with that crushingly imploring look that made him feel as if he couldn't even try to refuse. But he of course did, especially since Jan felt he had to protect his own pride while staring at someone so physically perfect in every single way. Hans was incredibly tall with creamy skin and piercing eyes, the only flaws being scars of battle, though those were hardly flaws around Millennium, but when his eyes traveled to the massive hard length before him, he scoffed. "You gotta be fuckin kidding me, wolfie. There ain't no way I'm suckin your dick. I don't do that shit, and it ain't gonna fit anyways. You can suck mine, cus I ain't the faggot here."

The dark-blonde behind them was beginning to harshly finger-fuck the young man, having inserted yet another digit. The tips of his fingers brushed against Jan's sensitive prostate and Dok chortled to himself when the vampire began to bitch at Hans. The werewolf was less amused and growled audibly. "Be quiet," the words were sharp and clear. He forced the tanned man's head towards his length, giving him a glare that dared him to do anything more than suck him. The scrawny Aryan's chuckles turned to full-fledged laughter. "Better do as he says! Best to be his faggot than on der recieving end of his anger!"

But when those highly skilled fingers brushed his prostate, Jan saw stars and forgot who he was. That pleasure was unavoidable and he heard nothing and could do nothing but comply fully. Automatically, the pierced FREAK's body bucked harshly back into the scientist's fingers, trying to take all that he could and keep his spot the center of Dok's attention. The pull of his head made him move automatically and he soon found himself with a quarter of Gunsche's length in his mouth. The blowjob was sloppy and inexperienced to say the least, but Jan was rather distracted at the moment…

Captain grunted in slight satisfaction, fisting the black hair and leading the young man to continue taking more of his length. He turned his reddening eyes towards his Aryan companion who was eagerly pleasuring the vampire. "Vhat ein gut boy! You like it vhen Dok plays vith you, don't you?" he purred. His free hand cupped Jan's balls, kneading him gently and teasing the base of his cock. "Vhat ein faggot...If you enjoy sucking Hans so much, then you'll surely enjoy sucking me vhen he puts that big cock inside you."

Jan was regaining himself now that he'd become accustomed to the sharp pleasure running through him. He tried to struggle away from Hans somehow now that the bigger man was controlling how much of that massive cock he took. But it was all a show; though Jan loved violence and force, he loved to even be on the receiving end of it. The younger man relaxed his throat and allowed the Captain to push in as much of his length as he wanted, still glaring up at those red eyes.

The werewolf bent low and huffed into the dirty black hair, showing what might have been the only tenderness he had left in his body. Dok had stopped prepping his new subject and had scrambled up onto the large table. He teasingly ran his hard length across Jan's entrance before finally plunging himself into the man with a loud snarl. He didn't have the patience to allow the younger man to adjust and immediately began to pound him roughly, one hand stroking the foul-mouthed vampire's member in time with his thrusts.

He was actually rather shocked that Dok was stroking him and giving pleasure in anyway; he had heard the scientist was a rather sadistic lover, if he could be called that. But between the searing pain and pleasure coming from behind and the fear of Captain Gunsche ripping his throat out with the way he was acting, Jan was in utter bliss. Teeth ran sharply but teasingly against Hans' length, not aiming to bite him but merely pleasure him more. Jan had gone looking for a rough and degrading fuck, and he was getting it.

And he was a sadistic lover. Dok loved leading his lovers into a false sense of security before he began anything more intense than verbal degradation. "Mein little cum-slut likes this, doesn't he? He looks so gut taking it on both ends. Perhaps I'll show der security tapes to der boys after der next meeting. Then he'd have plenty of cock to suck!" he goaded, pressing his stomach over Jan's back. His pale hand released the boy's cock and ran up beneath his jacket, pinching his nipple painfully. "Captain, let me see his neck...I think there's something wrong vith him," he purred. Hans complied with silent obedience and the scientist leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. The more muscular Aryan kept his face buried in Jan's hair, knowing what the doktor was doing and not wanting to watch the pleasure he was being denied.

If Jan hadn't had an incredibly large cock in his mouth, he would have screamed and screamed both in pleasure and pain. He didn't mind those teeth sunk into his neck and knew his tracket would cover them mostly. Dok couldn't do anything by biting him, but the Captain could, and it left the young FREAK with a heavy dose of fear. And he couldn't even cuss at the two men completely dominating him, only feign struggle and hope for a harder pounding. His lip rings pressed hard into the werewolf's throbbing flesh, and he used it to his advantage, letting his lips slide snugly over the thick dick.

Captain growled low in his throat and grabbed one of the vampire's hands, thumb trapping it roughly, though, without nearly the force he would have put had he not been enjoying himself. His lips brushed the top of Jan's ear and he breathed heavily. "Das ist gut, fotze." The darker-haired German had removed his teeth and was now embedding them in every free inch of skin he could find and alternating his bites with rough licks and proddings. His nails dug into the taught chest beneath him and drug themselves downward towards the darker man's pelvis, marking him in every way he could. "Now, now...don't you want to cum for your Doktor? He's feeling close und he wants to feel that little body writhing beneath him," he hissed, thrusting his hips even harder into the man.

He moaned deeper than usual when the Captain purred into his ear, and his eyes rolled up with pleasure, bucking hard against Dok and wanting to cum so very badly. Those teeth all over him were exactly what he wanted, light pain exciting every nerve and making it aware of the ecstasy coursing through is undead veins. Tongue laved up all over the length in his mouth and Jan could feel his body dripping with sweat and blood. And still, he wanted it so much harder, wanted to call both the Aryans a couple pussies. The hands held by Hans readjusted themselves to dig their nails pleasurably into the Captain's wrist as Jan finally tried to take every inch of the man in, not very successfully considering his daunting size.

It was that extra push to take his entire length in that drove Captain to the brink. With a feral snort, he exploded, pouring his seed into the smaller man's mouth and holding the black-haired man's head still in a rather abusive manner to demand that it all be consumed. Meanwhile, Dok was having problems. He needed to cum and watching the werewolf lose himself like that was a rare sight to behold. It had provoked him further, but he still needed something and he was thrusting his hips so hard that it was almost painful. "Firm up! Now, little cock-sucking bitch! You firm this fey little ass of yours up!" he sneered.

Jan nearly choked as the cum filled his mouth and drenched his throat again and again with nearly no end and no way out. He was so, so close now and just the way the stoic Captain Gunsche exploded in his mouth made him even hornier. He wanted Herr Doktor to cum inside of him as well and loose complete control, to make him release just from being pounded. Jan obediently did as he was told tightened himself as hard as he could, immediately feeling an incredibly difference in friction of Dok's length in his tanned tight ass. The FREAK moaned, still sucking the Captain's length and licking up every surface in case he missed anything.

That did it for the scientist, that simple act of tightening around him was all he needed to find himself screeching and filling the vampire with everything he had. His nimble back arched and he dug his nails deeply into the tanned skin. "Cum, little whore! Your Masters want to see you cum!" he shouted, lashing the back of one hand down onto Jan's back. Dok would not let this simply be the end of it; he had much more planned and the Captain knew it as well. The muscular German, once satisfied that his cock was clean, had jerked the vampire's mouth away, making sure he didn't forget himself when the inevitable occurred.

It was a good thing Hans had pulled away; the darker man tended to bite when he came and liked doing so very, very much. His insides were flooded and his body assaulted with pain and pleasure, and the simple change in activity made him growl with delight. Jan came, more obedient than he ever let on, and dirtied the disinfected lab table with his hot seed. He bucked eagerly back against the long cock inside of him, golden eyes half lidded with lust. That had been a great way to pass the time, certainly not as boring as usual. "Not too bad, you uptight fucks." He panted, hating how sweat-slicked his hair was against his face. His scalp felt almost a hundred degrees too hot. "Maybe next time you'll actually let me fuckin move on my own."

Dok pulled out and shed the rest of his clothes, throwing them aside and immediately began to lash out at Jan's ass, striking him repeatedly. "Look vhat you've done, you filthy little whore! Look at this mess you've made! Und here I vas, going to reward you und let Hans fuck you gut und hard, but you've proven you can't even keep ein table clean!" he snarled. The werewolf took hold of the vampire's shoulders tightly, making sure he wouldn't be going anywhere. Dok did this often enough with those he'd decided to rollick with and he knew the procedure well. The scientist stopped for a moment and released the restraints on Jan's ankles and Captain shoved him up to sit on his knees. The enraged doctor hooked a lithe finger into one of the younger man's lip rings and pulled him down to eye-level. "You seem to like drinking cum; clean it up...I'm going to stand here und vatch you eat every last drop, boy; und vhen you're through, I'm going to leave you vith Hans vhile I make mein cock presentable again," he growled.

Jan knew that he was fucking badass, and no one could control him. But the werewolf unit was a group that scared everyone into submission. They didn't need to make threats; the things they could do were both horrific and worse than death. Therefore, Jan had no choice but to comply with the demands made of him until the two blondes were done. Shaking slightly from just having cum, he bent over on the table, leaving himself vulnerable to Dok once again, and slowly began lapping up his own cum. The taste didn't bother him; it was just like taking his own blood back in, but it was such a demeaning act that he could help but cringe the entire time. His long vampyric tongue laved across the table, getting every single drop up like he was told, lest the sadistic doktor and powerful werewolf torture him. At least the table was clean.

Dok grinned widely as he watched the young man clean the mess and once Jan was through, he patted the vampire's cheek in mock affection. "Gut boy... Now, go stand in der corner und let Hans help you finish undressing. You vouldn't want him to have to force you, vould you?" he purred. Without another word, he made his way to the shower stall that sat in the far end of the lab. It was nice to have something like it available, especially during chemical spills and spontaneous sex. He turned on the water, barely giving the other two a thought as he began washing himself off, preparing for the next round. The scientist wanted to make sure he was good and clean before the black-haired Valentine brother sucked him off. Captain gave Jan a look and stood off of the table, kicking his clothes further away and keeping a firm grip should the younger man decide to try and run. His eyes darted to the corner and back, silently conveying that it would be in his best interests to comply with whatever the scrawny Aryan asked.

But the pierced man didn't always do what was in his best interest. He usually did whatever he felt like in the moment and fuck the consequences. Of course he didn't want Captain Gunsche to force him, either, so he could only put up much of a fight – though in an all out battle, it was more than clear who would have the upper hand and be victorious. Jan hopped off of the table, looking rather ridiculous with his gloves and tracket still on and pants bunched around his ankles. "Fuck off, wolfie. I don't gotta do shit." That was pretty much his only defense, as he didn't want to bend over and pull up his pants, but he couldn't actually walk anywhere. So he gave Hans the finger, and that was his final word… sort of.

Abusive language didn't do anything to the werewolf, but Hans wouldn't stand for it either; even Dok knew where his limits were when he and the Captain would have a quick fuck. One hand tightened on Jan's shoulder while he used the other one to flick the vampire's nose. He was slightly amused by the ridiculousness of the situation. Without warning, he hauled the younger man over his shoulder and carried him to the corner, but did not let him go. Gunsche wanted him to struggle, wanted him to wear himself down first. Things would be so much easier if he didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Hey!" And struggle he did. Jan started screaming again, kicking and flailing and doing no damage to the Captain at all. His fists landed repeatedly on the werewolf's back, but they were nothing more than an annoyance. "Put me down, you fuckin bitch! You can't make me do shit! Go fuck each other, you fuckin faggots! Fuck you!" He would tire himself out with the useless yelling alone, but Jan still struggled relentlessly, fighting back with the hand-to-hand combat skills he never seemed to possess. A gloved hand tangled hard in Hans' hair and he yanked it back, now resorting to schoolyard techniques of scratching and name-calling.

The stoic Aryan's lips quirked when Jan began his tangent and Hans knew he had won; actually, he knew he'd win even before he'd picked the man up. He stood still through it all, letting the vampire scream and flail as much as he liked. It was only when that hand fisted his hair did the Captain begin to lose his patience. He tightened an arm around the smaller man's body and laid into his ass with the other, spanking him much harder than Dok had been able to. While Gunsche was nowhere near as sadistic as the scientist, he figured a little more humiliation would do the cocky young man some good and he was getting a rather large dose of it.

The spanking actually hurt. It wasn't the good kind of spanking Jan enjoyed when he had some freaky vampire slut in his bed. Not this. This was an actual punishment, and it was made known to all of them as he wailed and screamed in pain over and over again. The Doktor's spanking had bordered on being slightly arousing, but Hans' harsh slaps made it known that he would be feeling bruises for days. He couldn't even beg the platinum-haired man to stop, simply whimpering "Fuck… You…" once before the screaming and whimpering began again.

But Hans paid no mind to the screams and whimpers; he was too busy focusing all his strength into holding and punishing the smaller man. A part of him, the last shreds of mercy- if one could call them that- wanted to say that this was enough and let the vampire go, but the rest of him knew that it wasn't; he would not stop until Jan was reduced to a much more docile attitude and if it took all night, then so be it. Dok had been watching all of the show from within the confines of the shower stall, highly aroused by the sight of Captain's display of control over the other man. He was fastidious about his hygiene, and nearly done, but slowed his pace just a bit to see what happened next.

It had gone on far too long now… or maybe hardly any time had passed at all. Jan couldn't tell anymore, and was simply slumped over a broad, muscular shoulder, letting out random shouts and whimpers every now and then. It was painful, but the pain wasn't what got to him. He was ashamed, ashamed that he had been forced to submit through such a simple and despicable method, he hadn't lost a battle, hadn't even been in a fight. He had been picked up by an alpha and forced to submit with a swift hand to his bottom. It made the proud FREAK want to vomit at the very realization. So he just laid there, accepting but hating his submission as not even a beta, but bottom bitch to these two men.

When he felt that body go completely lax, Hans stopped and held Jan for a moment, debating what to do with him. The sound of the water being turned off in the shower prompted him to gently ease the young man down so that he was slumped in the corner. He finally unclothed the vampire just as Dok returned. "Oh my...It looks like you've gone ein bit far, mein Captain. Just look at der poor thing," he murmured, kneeling down by the youngest Valentine. He cupped the man's chin almost gently and turned him to face those icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry you decided to disobey mein Hans. I did varn you, though. Now, are you going to be ein gut boy, or are ve going to have to go through that all over again?" His tone was neither harsh nor tender, but a strange mix between the two. He cared nothing for Jan save the young, tanned body, but as a doctor, he was also compelled to bring a certain, albeit minute, sense of near-comfort to those that entered his domain.

Jan laid there limply, naked and defeated, waiting for what would come next. And yet he still didn't regret coming into the lab and bothering Dok. He'd gotten off just like he'd wanted, hadn't he? And he still had these two, while terrifying and dominating, gorgeous men that wouldn't let him go. But while every fiber of his being clearly showed it, he couldn't admit to his defeat. He just nodded silently and hollowly to Dok's question and stared up at the two blondes. His eyes did not reflect any begging or defeat, just curiosity of what he would receive next: pain or pleasure?

"Gut boy..." the slighter Aryan purred, brushing the black matted hair away from the younger man's forehead. Hans was tired of standing over them, and joined them readily on the floor. He lazily stroked himself, wondering if he could get back up to snuff so that he could take the vampire behind. Dok seemed to catch on to this and turned his attention fully to Jan. "It looks like our Captain ist looking for ein show. I think this boy's been punished enough for now. Vhat say ve make him jealous?" He pulled the tanned man into his lap, slender arms cradling his back. Slowly, the Nazi began to place gentle, near-fluttering kisses across the Valentine's collar and neck, trailing upwards before taking him fully on the lips.

He merely held on as he was rearranged in Dok's lap, but those lips ignited a new fire within him. An uncontrollable soft moan left his throat and Jan involuntarily straddled the slim waist. After the abuse he'd received, and he was sure there was more to come, the soft kisses felt absolutely incredible. When the scientist took his lips, he was all too happy to oblige, eagerly exploring every inch of the overly hygienic man's mouth with his tongue. Tanned hips rocked slowly, barely noticeable, and Jan himself would have been unaware of the Captain stroking himself if he hadn't kept one golden eye open to watch.

Both blondes were a bit surprised that such a sound could even come from such a twisted punk like Jan, but Hans did not react, opting to focus his attention on becoming even more aroused by the sight before him. The scientist, while probing the vampire's mouth, noticed that his focus was divided and ran a hand lightly over the side of the small man's face, pulling back and leaning into his ear. "Don't vatch him, dear. He's not going to hurt you now..." The imperfect hands made their way down, cupping Jan's tender ass gently, encouraging the tanned hips to continue rocking. His lips traveled over every inch of skin they could reach and once or twice, the dark-blonde's hips would slightly spasm upward to meet his partner's.

It may have been surprising to hear Jan make a noise like that, but it wasn't so far fetched. The two men of the werewolf unit had broken him and he would be under their spell until they were finished. His gaze traveled away from Hans and he let his eyes roll back in pleasure, wanting more and more of this but still waiting for the pain to come. He mimicked Dok's motions, licking and sucking at his neck to try and produce any sound of pleasure that he could. Sharp little gasps would erupt every time their naked lengths touched, and it made Jan work that much harder, bucking roughly to find that electric pleasure again.

But the pain wouldn't come for some time yet. For now, the violent man would get a taste of what Dok was like purely as a lover. Despite his competitively dominant personality, he acquiesced to the other man's wants for noise. Their lips met again and the scientist moaned hotly into Jan's mouth, nibbling playfully on one of the other's bottom lip rings. His thumbs caressed the darker man's nipples, but quickly withdrew when the vampire began bucking harder against him. The pale digits wrapped around both lengths as he pulled Jan into a frot, stroking them slowly together. "Hnnn...Beg for me, child. Beg me to let you suck mein cock," he whispered harshly.

The command might have broken Jan out of his lustful haze, had it not been for the hand wrapped around his length, pushing it against another length that was equally hot and hard. He gave a pleading moan and gripped Dok's shoulders tightly as if he might fall away. "Fuck…" The brunette hissed. He'd sucked dick a few times before today, and while he wasn't very fond of doing so nor was he in any way experienced, Jan told himself that taking a shot in the mouth was worth the pleasure inevitably coming to him.

The Aryan purred happily, laving his tongue teasingly over Jan's collar and throat. It hadn't been quite the answer he'd been looking for, but the pleading in the man's voice and the way he gripped the pale man's shoulders was more than enough to earn his forgiveness. "Come down here, mein little fotze, und you'll get ein lot more vhere that comes from," he coerced, slowly beginning to pull away and entice the vampire to follow. He made a quick glance towards Hans. The werewolf was fully erect now and staring at them intently. Dok figured he'd want to join in again and scooted to put his back against the wall, fully separating from Jan and beckoning him forth so that Captain would have room to mount him. "Come here..."

Jan crawled over on his hands and knees, not sexy in any way but just scrambling to go to the other man. "Yea?" He purred with a lusty smile, hands situating on the ground beside Dok's hips. He craned his neck up and took the blonde's lips again in a heated kiss. It wasn't because he thought he could have whatever he wanted, or that he was interested in Dok for more than a quick fuck; he just wanted to taste the man's mouth once again before he tasted his cock. Finally he broke the kiss and began trailing teeth and tongue down the scientists body, only interested in the pleasure it was bringing each of them.

Delicate hands twisted themselves in dark hair and Dok moaned in greedy pleasure under Jan's touches. He was not fond of the young man, indeed loathed him most of the time, but this was something a bit different and he was feeling better than he had in a long time. It was almost a shame Major was sending the boy on a suicide mission. "Let me feel how gut you are und perhaps I'll give you ein reward."

And it was a shame Jan didn't realize it was a suicide mission, or he would have made this threesome count much more. But he liked the promise of 'ein reward', knowing that with a man such as Dok, punishments were cruel and scarring and rewards were more than expected and mind blowing. That was how he found himself once again giving a blowjob today, teasing the sensitive head with his lip rings and teeth. He became so determined to make the scientist loose control even more that he was completely unaware of Hans behind him.

The scientist groaned loudly and tugged the hair in his hands lightly, his hips bucking into the mouth with vigor. Dok's laughter, or rather chuckling as it would seem, was shrill, but not unpleasant. It had been too long since he'd had a fresh mouth around his length and it felt absolutely wonderful! Behind Jan, Captain had crawled forward in a rather predatory fashion, knowing that the vampire had forgotten he was there. Firm hands caressed the dark hips and his tongue began to slowly work its way into that half-loosed entrance. Of course he would need more stretching before he could assume the daunting task of taking the Captain, but the werewolf had decided to tease his victim for the time being.

Now that the surprise wasn't as wrenching and there was less sadism in the act, Jan was actually beginning to enjoy himself. These old, stuck up fucks actually knew what they were doing! It almost made him laugh. His long tongue finally crept out to twirl itself around the scientist's length, and although it was a bit smaller than the Captain's, the inexperienced FREAK still found it a bit daunting. The feeling of velvety steel against his tongue was made infinitely more erotic by all the excited sexual blood he could smell running under the surface. He was really getting into it now… until Hans pushed his own inhuman tongue up inside of him, and he groaned hotly. He was turned on and pushed too far by the sharp pleasure. Part of Jan even wondered if the wolf could taste Dok's cum from earlier, and the thought made him rock his hips back slowly.

If Jan had asked him, Hans would have had to affirm it; he not only tasted it, but the young man's body reeked of Dok's sweat and cum. He wrapped his arms further around those tan hips and lightly traced his nails across the sensitive inner thighs. The scientist was having just as much fun; that nimble tongue was so soft and lovely against his hard length. "You're better than I'd expected, boy... Still ein novice, but it's acceptable. You're making me feel so gut!" he moaned, stroking the vampire's cheek.

The devilish tongue sliding in and out of his ass was making him double his efforts, nearly shaking from the sheer eroticism of it all. He began sucking Dok down in earnest, enjoying himself but wanting so much for this to move further. Jan wanted to tear into this bitch's undoubtedly tight little ass, but had a feeling he would get torn up if he even suggested it. But never mind that, he could have the big fucker behind him pound him until he forgot his own name.

After a few minutes of finger fucking the punk, Captain sat back and watched as Dok pulled Jan from around his length. Gunsche had not been as giving as the scientist had, completely ignoring the prostate and only doing it so that his length would be able to enter without tearing into the man. The slim Aryan gave the vampire a devilish smile and licked him on the lips. "You're gut...but I'm better. Get that pretty little ass of yours on his cock und I'll show you vhat it feels like to have ein veteran go down on you," a feral undertone was ebbing into his voice. Hans wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and gently pulled him back, waiting for him to take him in his own time. This would definitely be a night to remember.

Jan rolled his hips until he felt the thick cock head catch at his entrance. With a deafening moan, he began pushing the tip inside of him, already stretching him near his limit. He felt close already, just from the sheer painful pleasure of the man behind him. When Hans was in only halfway, Jan had to pause, gasping for breath and looking to Dok pleadingly. Finally, he grit his teeth and took the rest of the Captain's cock in one quick buck, screams echoing through the lab. It just felt too good and his hand fled to his cock, stroking himself without even thinking about it.

Hans steadied the moaning vampire, hands gripping Jan's waist gently. Those pleading golden eyes struck at Dok's heart and the scientist lunged suddenly, grasping both wrists firmly and holding them away from the throbbing length. "Nein! ...Let me," he purred. The thin blonde lowered his head, laving his tongue over Jan's rod. He was in no way as skilled as some of the young officers had been to him, but he had practiced on rather inanimate objects and had gotten somewhat good. He hummed softly, sending the vibrations into the darker man. His fingers played gently with Jan's nipples again, wanting to continue the intimate touches.

When Dok's tongue wrapped itself around his cock, he knew he had died and gone to Hell. It was so good that he began slowly moving against the thick length inside him, stretching him to the breaking point. Jan was at that level of pleasure where he didn't know if he wanted it to be slow and last forever, or go fast and hard until he could barely move. He would take either one right now but just needed someone else to decide for him. "Please…" He whimpered with clenched teeth.

Dok chuckled around the smaller man's cock and broke his ministrations for a moment, raising his head long enough to seize his mouth again. That needy whimper was driving him mad with power over the other man. "Poor little thing... Dok's going to go slow just for his sweet slave," he chortled, rubbing his nose semi-affectionately against Jan's before he engulfed the vampire again. Behind them, Hans was gently lifting the young man's hips to help him ride the enormous length. The platinum blonde buried his face in the Valentine's neck, running his long tongue over the exposed skin and snorting in pleasure.

These two were much better than he had ever thought they could be. The animalistic aura of the Captain was an incredible force to be reckoned with, and he felt himself wanting to willingly submit if only to have it overtake him. And Herr Doktor… the man was as precise in his sexual endeavors as he was in his research. He knew just how to touch Jan, and where. The tanned vampire wished he had enough control of himself to reciprocate, and show them just what he could do. "So f-fuckin good…" But he was utterly overwhelmed by the higher officers.

The dark-blonde was sucking with vigor, trying his best to make his underling lose his mind. He took Jan to the hilt, tongue flickering to pleasure the vampire's sac. His skillful hands drifted lightly down the lean spine and he breathed hotly into the tanned pelvis. Hans' own firm grasp made its way towards the thug's throat, stroking it softly. The Captain was not usually a gentle man when taking another, but he could sense Dok's want to be tender for a while. He'd bedded with the genius before and knew that there was probably a part of him that wanted to show Jan some affection; for what reason, he'd never understand.

Jan had dropped what he never realized was mostly an act. He wasn't the tough, badass mother fucker vampire looking for a bloody fight and few mostly consensual fucks. He'd become a wanton slut, ready to give absolutely anything that was asked of him because of the unearthly pleasure he was receiving in return. The rough hand caressing his throat made his own cock throb and weep, an exciting fear of what the Captain could do to him feeding his lust. His own hands went to Dok's shoulders, giving a harsh massage to try and keep from grabbing that blonde hair and fucking a few brain cells out of the scientist.

And it was Dok that had known that all along. The scientist had done some extensive psychological analysis on all of his subjects; the young man was no exception. As a man that respected the pathological need to be needed, he too respected the need to put up a front to hide such weakness. He continued to lavish the vampire with uninhibited affection. Gunsche continued to massage the dark-haired man's throat, nosing through the dirty hair on the back of his neck and lightly scraping his teeth against the skin. He wouldn't bite, but he wasn't about to let Jan know that. Captain enjoyed instilling fear into those that held little or no rank and Jan was now at the top of his list.

This time he gave into the urge and finally did grab that blonde hair, but not to face fuck the scientist. He pushed Dok's mouth off of his cock and grabbed his face gently, letting the older man get a brief look at his desperate golden eyes before taking his mouth. Jan wasn't trying to take control, he just wanted more, and that included making Dok loose himself completely along with him. The kiss was all consuming and not in any way sweet, but deep and filled with desire. He pulled back for just a moment, panting harshly from the skilled, unending thrusts by Hans, and purred against Dok's lips. "Wanna fuckin make you cum, too…"

Blue eyes looked questioningly at the desperate vampire and eagerly accepted the all-consuming kiss. He ran his tongue lightly over the elongated fangs and sucked Jan's less-experienced muscle gently. Dok smiled against those pierced lips. "Das ist gut, Jan," he murmured, stroking the messy hair out of the tanned man's face. If the vampire continued to return to the scientist before he left for his mission, he would learn how very rare it was that the Aryan ever called his subs directly by name. It couldn't necessarily be called a term of endearment; it was as good as it got. Perhaps he was feeling a bit nostalgic, wanting for the years long past where he'd cared for so many lovers. He nuzzled the smaller man, butting his head carefully into Jan's chin. "Then make me..."

One hand was hooked back and around the Captain's neck, letting him know he was not forgotten and Jan wanted even more attentions from him. Although, it would be impossible to forget Hans with a dick that size shoved tightly up his ass and pounding him in places he didn't even know he could feel. Jan gave a hearty moan at being granted just a bit of freedom and wrapped his sweaty palm around the scientist's neglected length, pumping hard and skillfully with all those millions of times he'd spent with only himself. Jan tightened briefly around Hans, giving a startled moan of how good it had felt. "Captain!"

That added friction was enough to send the werewolf spiraling towards the brink and slammed the smaller man down harder and harder onto his imposing cock. With a guttural yell, he came, snorting heavily into the back of the vampire's neck. Dok was also finding himself nearing the same predicament and bucked harshly into that skilled hand, wrapping his arms around Jan's shoulders for support and moaning loudly. "Make me cum, mein schlampe!" he growled, taking the darker man's mouth again and filling it with hot groans and shrill yelps as he neared his end.

Jan shrieked when he was fucked harder, suddenly flooded for the second time that night and it made him yearn for his own orgasm. His hands brought his length against Dok's to pump them harshly together. Moaning into the scientist's capable mouth was just as pleasurable, and soon the younger vampire was bucking uncontrollably, screaming as he came. His seed shot all over them both, drenching his hands and slickening their lengths. Through his orgasm he continued to stroke them both, knowing soon enough Dok would cum for him as well.

Captain had released Jan's throat and when the vampire came, Dok was nearly at the breaking point. His breathing was unnaturally rapid and with a screech, he clamped down on the younger man's exposed neck, trembling as he began to splash his most intimate liquid onto the tanned chest, mixing their essences together in a fiery moment of need and passion. The scientist straightened himself to full height on shaking knees and pressed Jan into him, still holding that neck in his teeth. He held tightly, nails digging into the young man's back and one hand idly stroking the dark hair. "Gut boy...Das ist gut, mein Jan," he panted. Hans' strong arms encompassed them both, embracing them in the warmth of their afterglow.

They had all reached their peaks and were covered in sweat and cum. The first thing Jan realized was how good it all felt. He was considerably confused by the weird gay hug, but this whole endeavor had been both weird and gay. "Danke, mein Herr." He purred with respect in return, nuzzling comfortably back into Hans while continuing to look at Dok with curious golden eyes. "Yer jest fuckin full of all kinds of surprises, aren't ya?"

Only Dok could see the quirking lips of the Captain when Jan nestled back into him and the werewolf nuzzled and lapped lazily into the young man's shoulder. The scientist had finally reared his head and his face sat inches apart from the vampire's, a coy smile forming on his own thin lips when Jan addressed him. It was a grand feeling to have sparked such curiosity in the seemingly-careless fellow. "Oh, ja! You've yet to learn der half of it. You know...I may have ein need to start keeping ein daily progress report on you before you leave," he chuckled.

Jan grinned at that and turned his head back to nibble appreciatively at the Captain's jaw. He wouldn't mind doing this every day for the next week until his mission. It would relieve a lot of the stress that had built up lately. He looked back at Dok and leaned in, kissing his neck and giving him a playful bite. "I think I could schedule in a few doctor's appointments before I go off to fuckin war. But you've gotta fuckin promise." He gave a serious look, turning to eye both men. "Don't fuckin say a word to Luke. The guy fuckin nags worse than the Hellsing bitch."


End file.
